Bedtime Story
by BonesPixi
Summary: Henry refuses to go to sleep until he gets told a new story. Will creates a fairytale that imitates reality. R&R :D


**Just a little one-shot that fell into my head and demanded to be written. Set in S7.**

 **Enjoy :)**

"Oh thank God you're home," JJ breathed out happily upon seeing Will walk in the front door after he had finished his shift for the night. She kissed him on the lips in greeting.

"What's up?" Will asked. Although he knew she would be happy he was home, this wasn't the usual reaction he would get after coming through the door.

"Your son will not go to sleep until _you_ read him a bedtime story," she answered. She had been trying to get Henry to sleep for at least an hour and had read him three books herself. But for some reason tonight, that was not good enough for the three year old.

"He in his room?" Will asked and JJ nodded, and they headed down the hall to the bedrooms. "Alright I'll see what I can manage," he said as he walked into his son's room.

"Daddy," the little boy exclaimed upon seeing his father. He was sat up in bed just waiting for him to come into his room.

"Momma said you won't go to sleep until I've told you a story," Will said as he walked over to the bookshelf. JJ stayed out the room giving the boys some space. "So what do you want to read?" Will asked as he looked quickly over the books.

"No book," Henry said, and Will spun towards his son a little confused.

"You want me to make up my own story?" Will asked, and Henry quickly nodded happily. "Okay," Will replied and finished his way over to the bed. "Scoot," Will said and Henry quickly moved aside to make room for his father to sit. "Let me think," Will said as he tried to think of a suitable story to tell the young boy. "Okay you ready?" Will asked after thinking of something.

"Yeah," Henry nodded excitedly.

"Alright, there once was an evil witch who terrorised the far way land of Orleania. She would trick unknowing peasants in going back to her lair, where they were never seen again," Will started.

"Never?" Henry asked.

"Never," Will answered before continuing. "The King wanted his son, the Prince, to stop the witch. The Prince used all the knights under his ruling to find the witch and stop her, but after many weeks of searching they hadn't even gotten close to finding the witch, and people were still going missing."

"O-oh," Henry breathed out.

"The Prince knew he needed help to find the witch. So he summoned the best witch hunters in all the land, knowing that only with their help he would find them. Within a couple of days the Fantastical Beings Investigators were in Orleania ready for the witch hunt," Will continued on.

Just outside Henry's bedroom door JJ sat on the floor listening to a new version of the case that had brought Will and her together.

"They had decided to meet at where the last villager had gone missing. A few of the investigators came up to the Prince, and his eyes fell on the beautiful golden haired girl coming to introduce herself. When their hands touched he felt a spark, and while looking into her magnificent blue eyes he knew he wouldn't be able to forget her for a very long time," Will said as he described JJ, unknowing that she was listening.

"She sounds pretty," Henry said.

"She really is," Will agreed and then went on with his story. "Their connection was strong, and the Prince wanted to spend as much time with the girl as possible. That night when it was too late to look for the witch, he invited her out to the local tavern he frequented a lot. And to his surprise she accepted his invitation. He flirted shamelessly with her, but he didn't want to push her too far, just in case she didn't feel the same. Just before he could ask her how she felt, they were interrupted with news about the witch."

JJ blushed at Will's way of describing her and the situation. But listened closely to the story as she replayed the case in her mind.

"The next couple of days the Prince had to hide his feelings for the girl. But he knew that he wanted to make her his Princess. Even after the short amount of time together he knew that she was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with."

"Do they end up together?" Henry asked interrupting the story.

"You'll have to wait to find out," Will replied with a grin. His son had no idea that this story was real.

"Okay," Henry sighed.

"The Fantastical Beings Investigators and the Prince soon found out about the witch's life and her time in a far off place called Jonesville. The witch had been hurt by some ogres and she has sworn her revenge on all. After finding out who the witch was they rode their horses to the witch's lair. The Prince got there first knowing Orleania and it's short cuts."

JJ looked down at her watch and couldn't believe the time. Henry should have been asleep an hour ago. She resisted the urge to interrupt the story knowing that from what she remembered it should have been over soon. And if it wasn't she'd wait until a suitable point to stop her boys.

"He made his way into the lair alone and found the witch, she had a new victim at wand point and was about to cast a spell to make the man disappear forever. The Prince didn't know what to do, there was only one way he could stop the witch. He had to talk to her. Convince her that neither he nor the other man was an ogre. He prayed that she wouldn't turn the wand on him."

"Oh no," Henry somewhat exclaimed and Will pulled his son closer before continuing on.

"His words seemed to comfort her and she dropped her wand after realising what she was doing was very wrong. The Prince took the witch out of her lair and handed her to his knights who would take her to the dungeon for her crimes."

"Good, the witch was bad," Henry said happily that the witch had been caught.

"She was. So the Prince found the golden haired girl of his dreams. He smiled at her before he realised she would have to go back to her home which was thousands of miles away from Orleania. He didn't want her to leave, but didn't know how to make her stay. It was a bitter-sweet moment for him."

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"She handed him a note. She felt the same. And although she had to leave, they promised to keep in touch. And they fell in love and the Prince left his kingdom to live with his princess, and they lived happily ever after. The end," Will finished. He sped through the ending realising how late it was. "You like that one?" Will asked his son.

"I did," Henry nodded.

"Good, but now it's time for you to go to sleep," Will said as he slid out of the bed and tucked his son in properly before placing a kiss on Henry's forehead. "Good night, I love you," Will said walking over to the door.

"I love you too," Henry said as he watched his Dad turn his light off and close the door.

"Hey. What you doing?" Will asked quietly seeing JJ sitting on the floor.

"Listening," she replied as Will held out a hand for her to be lifted up. She took his hand and was soon standing next to him.

"What you think?" Will asked still holding her hand, he guessed she had been listening the entire time.

"It's a little different from what I remember," she grinned, referring to the witch, ogres and knights. "But other than that, I loved it," she said before she leaned in and placed her lips on his. "Especially the 'And they lived happily ever after' bit."

 **What did you think?**

 **Please Review :D**


End file.
